nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Undercover/Differences
There are several differences between the multiple platform releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. These may be due to licencing, console performance, and/or gameplay reasons. Handheld *The police are playable in single player game modes in the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable releases. *The mobile phone and iOS releases do not feature drivable police vehicles as well as lacking multiplayer modes. *The Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable releases feature the Dodge Charger SRT8, Ford Mustang GT, Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé and Porsche 911 GT2 as TCBPD police vehicles. *The Nintendo DS release features the BMW M3 E92 as an undercover unit whilst the PlayStation Portable release features the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. *The car that is stolen from Chau Wu in the Nintendo DS release is a Nissan 370Z while the PlayStation Portable release has the Porsche 911 GT2 and the iOS release has the BMW M3 E92. *The chase down mode in the PlayStation Portable release is unlocked after beating the game. *The DS release of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based out of Palm Harbor while the PlayStation Portable release has them based out of Sunset Hills. *The DS release of the game see GMac and his crew based based in Sunset Hills while the PlayStation Portable release has them based out of Port Crescent. *The protagonist in the mobile phone release is an unnamed street racer, whom is hired by Chase Linh to take down four district bosses. Upon defeating the last boss, the player becomes a member of the Tri-City Bay Police Department. 6th Console Generation *The police are playable in single player mode in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases feature the Ford Mustang GT, Lamborghini Gallardo, and Porsche 911 GT2 as unlockable police vehicles. *Most of the cars previously appeared in Need for Speed: Carbon. *The mission where the player has to steal a police car for GMac involves a TCBPD Lamborghini Gallardo. *The car that is stolen from Chau Wu in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases is a Porsche 911 GT2. *The chase down mode for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases is unlocked after beating Hector Maio. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based in Sunset Hills. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of the game see GMac and his crew based based in Port Crescent. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases have several differences in jobs compared to the 7th generation consoles. *The last scene in which Carmen asks the player to take her to the university is not present in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases feature an SMS text messaging system similar to Need for Speed: Underground 2. *The damage model in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases is similar to that seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, and Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases feature an altered map of Rockport in place of the Tri-City Bay area. *The PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases feature split-screen multiplayer. *In the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases, challenge series events are included and do not require the ''Challenge Series Expansion Pack''. 7th Console Generation *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases feature online multiplayer. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases of feature the Muscle Cruiser, Nissan GT-R, and Porsche 911 Turbo police vehicles. *The mission where the player has to steal a police vehicle for GMac involves a TCBPD Nissan GT-R. *The car that is stolen from Chau Wu in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC releases is a BMW M6. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases feature the most amount of vehicles. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases of the game see Hector Maio and his crew based in Palm Harbor. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases of the game see GMac and his crew based in Sunset Hills. *The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC releases feature special Pink Slip vehicles. Category:Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Title Differences